The Secret
by dragonflame771
Summary: Lisanna came back from the dead and almost everyone ignores Lucy, then Team Natsu kicks Lucy off the team, but were surprise that she already left the team a few months before and also they finally learn her secret. What is this secret? Well read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail.

Chapter one

Lucy was sitting at her bar stool watching everyone listen to Lisanna telling another story from Edolas. Lucy just sigh to herself, it's been six months since Lisanna came back from the dead and almost everyone has forgotten her, the only ones that haven't are Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Master, Wendy, Romeo, the Exceeds, and even Lisanna. Did she blame Lisanna, no, she was friends with Lisanna, they even did missions together to help Lucy pay her rent. Lisanna was also tired of the attention and of people ignoring Lucy. Lucy started thinking about something a few months ago.

Flashback

_One months since Lisanna came back, Lucy was sitting at booth with Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Patherlily, all of them were talk about random missions they went on when Lisanna came over "Can I sit with you guys?" She asked. "Sure." Lucy said making room for Lisanna. "Thank you, I need to get away from everyone for a bit, I can barely get a second alone." Lisanna said annoyed. "Well at least they notice you, unlike Bunny Girl." Gajeel said. Lisanna turned to face Lucy "I'm sorry, they are ignoring you because I came back." "It's alright Lisanna, it's not your fault for coming back, beside everyone here notices me and so do Mira, and Master. It does hurt that my own team ignores me, but I've been doing solo missions so it's not a big deal." Lucy said, Lisanna eyes became teary from what Lucy said, Lisanna hug Lucy "You really are kind, thank you, but I still feel bad, so I'm going to do missions with you when I can." "Lucy I want to do missions with you!" Wendy said, "Same here!" Romeo added. Romeo doesn't look up to Natsu anymore since he forgotten Lucy, his best friends of all people. Lucy teared up a bit from all of them "Thank you everyone." After a few minutes Lucy said "I have a plan on what we can do." This got everyone attention at the table. "I'll do mission with Lisanna when we can and also make a unofficial team with Wendy and Romeo to do missions with." "Unofficial?" Levy asked, but everyone else was thinking it. "Well I'm still apart of Team Natsu, but if nothing changes or they kick me out in two months I will leave the team and make ours official." Everyone was shock at what Lucy said, even Gajeel. "Are you sure Lucy?" Lisanna asked knowing she cared about them greatly. "Yes I'm sure, I cannot just sit here forever and feel bad. I need to move on if need to, I'm not saying it not going to hurt, but I have you guys to help me." Everyone was touch at what Lucy said, even Gajeel tho he would never admit it, and agreed since like she said Lucy needs to move on if nothing changes. _

Flashback End

Those two months went by fast and she talk to Master about it and he agreed, also they didn't tell Team Natsu so they could see how long it will take them to notice. Lucy and Lisanna got to know each other better by going to missions together, Mira went along as well since Lisanna told everyone that it was just the two of them to have sometime together, since if they said Lucy was coming they would bug her to come too. Also Lucy, Wendy, and Romeo team was now a official team and Lucy let Wendy and Romeo pick the name and decided to name it Team Lucky Star for Lucy since she was the leader, Carla also went along with them since she goes where Wendy goes. Lucy also told all of them her secret that since she joined only her, Master, and Gildarts knew.

While in thought Lucy didn't notice that Team Natsu and Lisanna got up and walk over to Lucy. "Hey Luce can we asked you something?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked at Lisanna asked with her eyes 'Is it?' Lisanna nodded sadly and Lucy said "Sure what is it?" "Well we want you to leave Team Natsu so Lisanna can join us, and you can do solo missions to get stronger since you are kind of weak." Natsu said. Everyone in the guild was quiet waiting for Lucy answered and most thought she was going to cry, but were shocked when Lucy started laughing. Erza was the first to recover was annoyed that just laugh at them. "What so funny Lucy?" Erza demanded. "You three idiots." Lucy said while still laughing. "You three are really stupid and slow, I left the team about three months ago and made my own team with Wendy and Romeo. Also Natsu I'm not as weak as you." Lucy answered and everyone but those who notice Lucy jaws drop. "Really Lucy I'm weak, I don't hide behind spirits." Natsu said. Lucy got up "Well might as well prove it." Lucy said and then she started glowing gold "Seal Release" and Lucy was covered in light. Everyone could sense that her magical energy was increasing greatly, and once the light vanish Lucy was standing their with different clothes. Lucy was wearing a simple black shirt with black pants and combat boots on, on her belt was her whip and keys, and on her back were two swords one was gold and the other was silver. "Did you think that my mother would teach me how to summon spirits and not how to defend myself as well. So let me explain what I can do, I can fight with my both my swords, also my fist, I know several spells, and I can do Unison Raid with my spirits." Lucy explained also she grab Aquarius key "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius" Aquarius appeared and turn to yell at Lucy, but look at what she was wearing and smiled. "So are we done pretending?" Aquarius asked. "Yep!" Lucy said and Aquarius hugged her once again shocking everyone. "Didn't she hate you Lucy?" Gray asked. Aquarius turned to Gray and gave him a glare and said "You are dumb, I been with Lucy since she was born so of course I don't hate her, she my little sister. We only pretended so others wouldn't know how close she really was with her spirits."

"Well you three can leave now since you already have your answer." Lucy said waving her hand at the three of them, but the three of them stayed. "Why did you leave the team three months ago?" Erza asked. "Because I saw this coming about five months ago." Lucy answered. "Lucy fight me since you think your stronger then me." Natsu demanded. "Sure, but I don't want to waste my swords on you so..." Lucy grab a butter knife "this should do!" Now almost everyone in the guild laugh "What can you do with that?" Natsu asked laughing. Lucy just smile and the knife had a small glow around it and Lucy slash at Erza, then a second later her armor was cut in half making everyone stop laughing. "How did you do that?" Erza asked. "Simple it the person who wields the weapon that makes it powerful, so I can make a spoon cut someone if I wanted to. So Natsu are we going to fight or not?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded and everyone went outside.

Almost everyone except Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Master, Wendy, Romeo, Lisanna, and the Exceeds including Happy bet on Natsu. "I'm not going to go easy on you Lucy." Natsu said. "If you wish to stand a chance you better not." Lucy said calmly. "Begin!" Master shouted and Natsu charged at Lucy while Lucy just drew her swords, but stood still. Natsu punch at Lucy aiming for her face, but she dodge and kick him to the side. "Come on Natsu I thought you said you weren't going to go easy on me." Lucy taught. Natsu stood up "Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu shouted and the roar went full force at Lucy. Lucy held her swords ready to attack and put some magical energy into them and each glowed their color. Right before the roar hit Lucy slash her blades cutting the attack in half and she charge in the middle where Natsu couldn't see. Once she was up close she jump up and slash at Natsu with both her blades cutting him on the chest. Lucy took her chance and kick out his legs making him fall and she stood on top of him with her swords at his throat. "I win!" Lucy said excited. "How?" Natsu asked. "Easy I know how you fight better then anyone so I can predict what you are going to do and I can easily out smart you." Lucy explained. "Just how strong are you Lucy?" Erza asked. Lucy thought for a minute "About as strong as Laxus I think, but no where close to Master or Gildarts." Lucy said. Everyone froze after hearing that, "Well catch you guys later I heading home for the day." Lucy said walking off waving "See you tomorrow Lucy!" Wendy shouted waving back.

Tell me if you like the story and I'll continue to write more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lucy woke up the next day to find a ball of blue fur sleeping on her chest, she smiled. "Happy it's time to wake up." Lucy said gently and Happy slowly open his eyes "Good morning Lushy!" a sleepy Happy said. "Morning Happy, but why are you here and not with Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Natsu been in a bad mood since he lost to you lost to you yesterday, also I still mad at him about ignoring you for no reason. You been always been nice to us and given me fish." Happy said. Lucy was touch that Happy thinks she nice even tho he always calls her a meany. "Well let me get a quick shower and then make us breakfast." Lucy said and Happy shouted "Aye" flying into the kitchen.

Lucy laugh at Happy and got up and went to the bathroom and quickly got into the shower and washed up. Once she was done she got out of the shower and put on a white shirt and jeans and walk out and into the kitchen. She saw Happy sitting at the table drooling and chanting fish. Lucy just smiled and gave Happy a plate of fish and a glass of milk, Happy said a quick "Thank you" and started eating like theirs no tomorrow.

Lucy started making her food and turned on the stove and put a pan on it, she also grab pancake mix and chocolate chips. She poured the mix onto the pan and added chocolate chips to it, and after a minute it was done and she put it on a plate and made three more pancakes. When she was done took her plate and sat down next to Happy who was already done with his food. "What that Lucy?" Happy asked looking at her plate. "Chocolate chips pancakes!" Lucy said excited pouring syrup onto her pancakes. "Can I have one?" Happy asked with big eyes. Lucy just roll her eyes smiling and gave Happy one of her pancakes, and both started eating.

Once they were both done Lucy grab her whip, keys, and swords, and both walk/fly to the guild. The both enter the guild and walk over to Mira who already have a strawberry milkshake waiting for Lucy. "Morning Lucy, Happy!" Mira said smiling. "Good Morning Mira!" Both of them said, and sat down and Mira gave Lucy her drink. "Do you want anything Happy?" Mira asked, "No thanks, Lucy gave me fish and also a chocolate chip pancakes that is almost as good as fish." Happy said making Lucy happy that he like them so much. Mira just smiled then started glaring at something behind them, both got curious and turned around and saw Natsu standing next to them.

Natsu looked at Happy "Happy what are you doing with Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Lucy is my friend and I can hand out with who ever I want." Happy answered. Natsu then turned to Lucy "Lucy I want you to do one of two things. I want you to leave your stupid team and come back to my team or leave the guild." Natsu said making Mira gasp that Natsu would even say that. "I not going to do either Pinky, and you have no power what so ever to make me do what you want. So I would recommend that if you wish to continue living that you should leave." Lucy said with her hand on her sword ready to attack. Natsu just looked annoyed at her "Why do you have to been so stubborn. Also why do you chose two kids over the strongest team?" Natsu demanded. "Well I learn from you, you stupid mule. And to answer your other question it's because they want me for who I am not for my strength like you do." Lucy answered then turned around. Natsu was on fire, but just walked away.

Lucy grab her drink and walk over to the table where Levy and Gajeel were, with Happy following. Once Lucy sat down Levy looked up from her book "Gajeel told me everything that he said, so what are you going to do?" Levy asked concern for her best friend. "Ignore him." Lucy said then started talking about the lasted book that both of them read, until Wendy, Romeo, and Carla join them. Happy went over to Carla and started talking to her trying to win her heart. "Lucy can I ask you something?" Wendy asked shyly. "Sure!" Lucy said. "Why did your mother train you do be so strong?" Wendy asked. "Mainly to be able to defend myself better, and also with the decrease in Celestial Wizards these days, but I think there is some other reason as well. I don't know what it is tho." Lucy answered. "So Lucy can you train us to be as strong as you?" Romeo asked. "Of course!" Lucy said making Romeo and Wendy smile. "We will start tomorrow after we go shopping for some stuff first. Also I have something for both of you since I thought you may ask me that." Lucy said.

After talking for a few hours Lisanna join them at the table, "So Lisanna how is Team Natsu treating you?" Lucy asked. "Good, they seem to talk about you a bit now since you revealed your secret." Lisanna said. "Tell me if they mistreat you and me I'll kill them for you." Lucy said smiling which scared Lisanna a bit. "Lisanna is it anything good or bad that they are saying about Lucy?" Levy asked ready to kill if need to. "Well they seem offended that you kept the secret from them, but I keep telling them you must have a good reason, then they argue about what the reasons are. And Erza and Gray were the ones that told Natsu to get you back to the team if you are wondering why." Lisanna said and everyone stayed quiet thinking things over.

"Well not much we can do much about them until we know more. Lisanna can you keep us updated if they are up to something?" Lucy asked. "Sure no problem, I'll also try to keep them off your back as much as I can." Lisanna said. "Thanks Lisanna your the best." Lucy said hugging Lisanna. "Bunny girl it seems like they are watching you closely now." Gajeel said quietly so only they could hear. "What do they think I'm going to hurt Lisanna? Do they think that low of me now?" Lucy asked. "Well Natsu does by the look on his face, but Erza and Gray seem to be a little happy, so I guess those two still care about you." Gajeel said since he the only one that looking. "My guess is that they wanted you out Lucy so you could get stronger or some other reason, while Natsu most likely thought about getting Lisanna on the team. But I have notice Natsu has change a bit so they might think something is up." Levy said and everyone thought it over since it is true that Natsu has been acting differently for the past few months. "I'll keep a close eye on him and tell you guys what I can find out." Lisanna said getting up and walking over to Mira and started helping her out.

"Well lets see what happens later, but for now I'm heading home, also I need to pick up something. Wendy, Romeo meet me here early so we can get the shopping done with and get started with training." Lucy said and got up. "Lucy can I spend the night with you again?" Happy asked. "Of course Happy." Lucy said and Happy flew into Lucy's arms and she walk out of the guild and head home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Happy all meet up at the guild and went to the magic shop in town. "Go find any books that will help you with your magic." Lucy said and all of them went to the books while Lucy looked around. She finally found what see was looking for and grab them and went to join the others, when she found them Romeo was carrying three different books on Fire Magic, Wendy had two books on Wind Magic and another two on healing. "What are those Lucy?" Happy asked. "These are training gear, there is a shirt, wrist bands, and ankle bands. You use magic to set their weight so you can train while just doing your normal day to day routine." Lucy explained. "Lucy we found a book on Celestial Spells, you said you know some but this might have some more you don't know." Wendy said while Carla handed her the book since Wendy hands are full. Lucy quickly look through the book and notice they are a lot of spells she don't know. "Thanks I can learn a lot more spells now. So Happy, Carla do you two want anything?" Lucy asked. "I'm fine, but I did decide to learn Healing Magic to help out and so Wendy doesn't have to push herself that hard healing others." Carla said and Happy just nodded no.

Once they were done they bought the stuff and went over to Lucy apartment. "Ok so today we are going to take it easy, we are all going to put on the gear I got then add magic to it until the weight made it hard to move, then take a book and we will head to the guild and start reading them." Lucy explained. Both of them nodded and they all put on the gear and made them weigh more, now all of them found it hard to move. "Before we leave let me show you two the surprise." Lucy said moving slowly since she didn't want to fall and grab four things from the closest. "You two now have your own swords!" Lucy said showing the swords to them. "Wendy yours are sky blue and will work with your Wind Magic/Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. And Romeo your are fire red and will work with your Fire Magic." Lucy told them and handed the swords to them.

Both of them just stared then put them on, now all three of them had two swords on their back and all five of them made their way slowly with their books, Carla has a healing one with her as well. Once the arrive at the guild and enter they made their way to the closest table while people stared at them weirdly because they are waking funny, once they sat down they all sigh in relief and began reading. Mira walk over looking a little concerned "Are you guys alright?" She asked. "Yea we have training gear on that heavy and it makes it hard to walk." Lucy explained and Mira relax a bit. Mira talk to them for a bit then went off to help others and then Erza and Gray walk over. "Lucy can we talk to you please?" Gray asked. "Sure." Lucy said and got up and walk to somewhere more private.

"Lucy we owe you an explanation for everything that has happen so far." Erza said. Lucy nodded and waited for them to continue. "We been noticing Natsu changing for the past a few months and it's not the good kind of change. We first notice we me and Natsu were fighting and he wasn't holding back and even went into Thunder-Flame Mode so we got worried and he even hurt a few others that were watching and didn't even care." Gray explained then Erza took over "And when we went on missions he was more destructive then usually and it's been getting worst. So when Natsu said he was kicking you off we supported it since we didn't want you to get hurt since we have no idea what is going on with him. Then you showed you much stronger so we asked Natsu if he can get you back so you can help us find out what going on with him and to help control him, but he tried to force you to join or leave the guild and for that we are sorry. Also we are sorry for ignoring you for the past few months, that was our own faults and we have no excuse for it, so punish us for that." Lucy and Gray just sweat drop thinking that she needs to be punish when she does something wrong.

"It's alright Erza really." Lucy said smiling making both Gray and Erza smile. "Thank you for forgiving us." Gray said then hug Lucy. "I have notice Natsu changing since we got back from Tenrou Island as well." Lucy said. "What do you think of it?" Erza asked knowing Lucy is good at figuring things out. "Natsu ran into Zeref right and was hit by his magic, but his scarf protected him?" Lucy asked and both nodded. "Well I have a guess, some of Zeref's Dark Magic affected Natsu and slowly changed him." Lucy suggested making Gray and Erza eyes go wide. "Your right, why didn't we think off that? It makes perfect sense with everything. We must talk to Master at once about this." Erza said and walk off to the Masters office. "So Lucy once we get this settle will you come back to the team?" Gray asked. "I'm sorry Gray, but I have my own team now, Team Lucky Star and I'm not going to be leaving them." Lucy answered. "Well will you at least do some missions with us every now and then?" Gray asked. "I would love to." Lucy said and hug Gray making him smile. Lucy then went back and join the others and told them what happen.

Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, and Carla read their books for the rest of the day and then head off home. The next day Romeo, Wendy, Carla, and Happy meet at Lucy's place, "So how the training gear feel right now?" Lucy asked. "Good, our bodies got used to it after a day." Wendy said, while Romeo nodded. "Good it's the same for me, so now we are going to a clearing in the forest near by and I'm going to teach you two how to use your new swords." Lucy said making Wendy and Romeo excited. Everyone then left and followed Lucy to the clearing and were stun when they saw it. It was a huge field with a lake next to it that sparkle with the sunlight, Lucy then gave Happy a fishing pole that no one knew where she got it from, she just pulled it out of no where, and Happy went start to fishing to get a fish for Carla.

"Now draw your swords!" Lucy said and Romeo and Wendy did what they were told. Lucy then went to each of them and taught them how to hold them correctly, then talk to them about how they would use them correctly and how not to cut themselves. Well Lucy was doing that Carla was sitting under a tree reading her book on Healing Magic, but glance ever now and then to see how they were doing.

After about an hour of Lucy teaching them the basics of using the swords, Lucy then had them practice them by attacking the trees nearby. Lucy watch them closely and would go and help them when they needed to fix something. After a while Lucy told them to stop, then drew her swords "So now you two are going to attack me, don't worry I will not attack you two I will only block, parry and dodge. Don't worry about hurting me before we start I will place a barrier spell that will stop swords from cutting from our skin." Lucy explained. "How can you do that?" Romeo asked. "Well both me and Levy studied Rune Magic so Natsu and the others couldn't got through my personal things anymore." Lucy answered. Both just nodded and watch Lucy make a barrier around them. After a few minutes she was done and looked at their faces "Don't worry I'll teach you two Rune Magic as well, since everyone can do it, it just takes time to make them so it's not that popular."

The three of them started and like Lucy said she only block, parry, and dodge, but Romeo and Wendy couldn't even land a hit. After a few hours of sparring Lucy called it and told both of them to rest for a bit, both of them walk over to where Carla was and also Happy since he was trying to give Carla a fish he caught, while Lucy took down the barrier. Lucy walk over to them "Good job for your first time." Lucy said making both Romeo and Wendy smile "Thanks, but we couldn't even land a hit on you." Romeo said. "Romeo it's your first time and you are wearing training gear that is weighing you down. So don't be hard on yourself." Lucy told Romeo making him feel a bit better.

"So the last thing we are going to do is meditation, it's good practice for magic and it will give your body rest." Lucy said. Lucy gave them a quick explanation of what to do and started her meditation to show them. After watch her both of them started theirs as well and found it was harder then they thought, after a while they got a hang of it, but they weren't that good at controlling their magical energy and couldn't open their second origin. Romeo and Wendy ran out of magical energy around the same time, and just watch Lucy who was still going strong at it.

Lucy finished her meditation and saw how late it was, meditation makes you lose track of time, "Lets head back. You guys can stay at my place tonight since it is really late and it will be dark soon." Lucy said, Happy was excited because he was going to be with Carla and gets to stay at Lucy's place.

They got to Lucy's apartment and Lucy told them where they can sleep. Romeo got the couch in the living room, Wendy was going to share the bed with Lucy, Lucy made a bed for both Happy and Carla with pillows. Everyone took a quick shower and Lucy made dinner for everyone and then all went to sleep. Everyone went to sleep excited on what was going to happen tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A week has went by since they have started training, Erza has told Master about Lucy's theory about why Natsu has been changing and he has Levy researching it and to find a way to fix it. During that week Romeo and Wendy have greatly improve with using their swords, also their magical energy supply has increase as well, Lucy has also taught them a few other things. Carla can heal simple stuff right now, but has join them for meditation.

Everyone was in the guild right now, Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, and Carla were at a table talking about going on a mission soon. Levy then run through the doors carrying book with her and ran into the Masters office. After a minute Master came out and jump on the railing "I need Erza, Gray, and Lucy to come to my office right now!" Master shouted and all three of them got up and walk into Masters office.

Everyone sat down at the chairs in front of the desk and waited. "I call you all in here since Levy has found something and you all should hear it." Master said and everyone turned to Levy. "Well I found a spell that should remove the darkness that taking over Natsu. It will be hard to do since there is a lot we will need to do, but we are lucky since we mainly need a Celestial Wizard to cast this spell and we have Lucy for that." Levy said. "Why do we need a Celestial Wizard to cast the spell?" Erza asked curious. "Well the spell works by summoning the darkness that is taking over Natsu soul and Celestial Wizards are the best when it comes to summoning." Levy explained and everyone nodded. "So what else do we need for this spell to work?" Erza asked. "Well the hardest is keep Natsu in one spot for awhile since the spell does take time. Then we need strong wizards to fight the darkness once we summon it and defeat it, so I think you three will be able to do it." Levy said. "Levy how do you know that I will be able to fight after I summon the darkness within Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Since it will not take much magic to summon it so you will still be able to fight." Levy answered and Lucy just nodded.

"Now we need to get Natsu, but I have a feeling he going to put up a fight." Levy said. "My team can capture Natsu." Lucy said. "Are you sure Lucy?" Master asked. "Of course Master." Lucy said. Master smiled "Very well, here these are magical cancelling cuffs." Master said handing Lucy the cuffs. "Thanks, so where can I find Natsu?" Lucy asked. "He said he going to the river when he left." Gray said. "Alright me and my team will get Natsu while everyone gets everything ready the sooner we do this the better." Lucy said and left and Levy started telling them what they needed to do.

Lucy went down stair and to the others "Lets go, we have a mission to capture Natsu. I'll explain everything on the way and what the plan is." Lucy said and Wendy, Romeo, and Carla got up and all of them left while everyone else was confuse, until the others came out of Master's office and explain everything and went to work.

Lucy explained everything to them and they quickly found Natsu by the river with Happy. "Hey Natsu!" Lucy said and Natsu turned around and look at her coldly and asked "What do you want?" "Natsu we need you come with us please, you are being taken over by darkness and we have a way to help you." Lucy explain while Natsu just laugh at her. "I haven't been taken over by anything, this is just the way I am." Natsu said. "No Natsu this isn't." Happy shouted. "What do you mean Happy?" Natsu said angry. "You were always kind and caring to your friends. Now you are always mean and cold to everyone." Happy said then fly over to Lucy since Natsu was covered in flames.

Everyone saw that there is no point of talking now and drew their swords. Lucy charged at Natsu and slash at him with her blades, which Natsu dodge, but Natsu went right into Romeo who attack him with his swords. Romeo cut Natsu in the leg and keep attacking him, but Natsu just dodge his attacks. Wendy charge from behind and kick him in the back making him fall into Romeo attack and he got hit in the chest, but the cut wasn't that deep. Natsu recovered quickly and jump back "Roar of the Fire Dragon" and the attack went flying at Romeo and Wendy. Lucy jump in front of the attack and cut it in half with her swords, Lucy then turned and look at the two, both understood and nodded and ran off to the sides. Natsu and Lucy attack each other, but Natsu didn't notice that Romeo and Wendy were nearby working on something.

After fighting for a few more minutes Romeo and Wendy gave Lucy a look that said that they were ready. Lucy jumped back and place her swords in the ground while Wendy and Romeo did the same and then runes appeared connecting the swords trapping Natsu within them. "What is this?" Natsu asked. "This is a rune barrier that we put together, as you can tell by now it's draining you of magical energy. Usually a barrier like this take a great amount of time to make, but we split the job into three, while you were fighting one of us the other were creating the runes and put the on our swords. Once each one of us was done we put our swords into the ground and use our magic to move the runes onto the ground and connect to each other." Lucy explain to Natsu that was already on his knees from the drain.

Lucy then enter the barrier and took out the cuffs, she quickly put the cuffs on Natsu before he could try to attack her. Once done the three of them got rid of the barrier and asked Happy to fly Natsu to the guild. Everyone ran to the guild hoping that everything was ready, and luck was on their side and all the tables were moved and a huge drawing was on the ground of a spell circle. "Good you guys got Natsu, Happy put Natsu in the middle, Lucy come over here." Levy said. They did what they were told and Levy explain what Lucy needed to which surprise Lucy that it was almost like summoning her spirits. Once everything was ready Lucy, Erza, and Gray enter the circle and got ready. "Remember once you active the spell it will slowly drain your energy to stay active, also the barrier it makes will take your energy to repair itself. So don't do anything to powerful or you will only drain yourselves faster." Levy shouted.

Lucy went up to Natsu and place her hand over his heart and became to search for the darkness within him. After another minute "I found it, Erza, Gray get ready. I'm starting the spell right now." Lucy said. Lucy focus "I call upon the darkness within, I force you to leave the soul you have corrupted and face the power of light, Soul Purge" and the spell circle activated making a wall separating those from the outside from the inside. Natsu began to glow and Lucy step back and stood by Erza and got ready for battle, dark energy shot out of Natsu and took on Natsu's shape. "I see you were able to force me out for that you have my respect, but now I must kill you so I can end this spell and go back into my host." The dark Natsu said.

"Ice Make: Hammer" Gray shouted and charge at the Dark Natsu, while Erza and Lucy stayed back to watch what happens. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon" and Dark Natsu punch Gray's hammer destroying it. "I see, it can use Natsu's Magic." Lucy stated. "Erza I would recommend using your Flame Empress Armor and your sword from your Sea Empress Armor, and be careful it's starter then Natsu." Lucy said and Erza nodded in agreement and changed her armor and charge in. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Gate of the Twins: Aquarius, Gemini" Lucy said and both of her spirits appeared. "Gemini transform into Juvia and when you two get an opening do a Unison Raid on the Dark Natsu." Lucy said and both her spirits nodded and she charge in to help Erza and Gray.

Lucy, Erza, and Gray were doing good, but this Dark Natsu is more powerful then they thought. "Roar of the Thunder-Flame Dragon" "What? He can even do Natsu Thunder-Flame mode." Gray shouted, but Erza and Lucy went to work and focus their magic into their swords and cut the roar in half, but Lucy got some major burns on her arms, while Erza got hit with some of the lightning making her fall to her knees out of pain. "Gray use your ice and root it in place so Gemini and Aquarius can do a Unison Raid. NOW!" Lucy shouted know that both she and Erza wouldn't be able to fight Dark Natsu's Thunder-Flame Mode for long. "Ice Make: Floor" and floor was covered in ice except for where they were and the spirits, and it trap Dark Natsu feet in ice. Both Gemini and Aquarius took their chance "Unison Raid" both of them shouted and Dark Natsu was surrounded by water trapping him and hitting with powerful water shots from all sides. It lasted for a minute then the water went away showing the Dark Natsu on the ground defeated, and he then disappeared and the spell circle deactivated and everyone ran to them.

Wendy and Carla went to healing them right away, Gray wasn't hurt much he was just tired, Erza has some burn marks from getting hit by the lightning, some pain and was tired as well she was lucky she wore her Flame Empress Armor, and Lucy arms were covered with burns by the fire and some lightning and was tired as well. They were all moved to the infirmary to get some rest after they were healed, and everyone was hoping that they got the old Natsu back. Master order them all to stay in the infirmary for the night to get a good night rest, and Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, Levy, Romeo, Juvia, Carla, and Happy volunteer to stay with them. After an hour they had set up the infirmary so they all could sleep there as well.

After a few hours it was late and mostly everyone had already left the guild for the day. "How are you arms Lucy?" Wendy asked. "They're great thanks to you and Carla." Lucy said with a smile. "So when do you think Natsu will wake up?" Lisanna asked. "I would guess tomorrow or the day after, since Lucy and her team drained him of magical energy before he got here and having something forced out of your soul has to take it out of you." Levy answered and everyone nodded in agreement. "So Lucy how did you and your team capture Natsu anyway?" Erza asked. "Well it was a bit complicated, we trap him in a rune barrier to drain his magical energy, but it's a complicated spell so we split it up into three parts each taking one. While one of us would fight Natsu the others would work on their part of the spell and put it on their swords. Once each of us was done we surrounded him and put our swords into the ground and activated the barrier by moving the runes from our swords to the ground and connecting them to the others." Lucy explained making everyone put those who were there shocked.

"You truly are amazing at strategies Lucy." Erza said. "I'm ok at them." Lucy said. "No one would have thought of that idea and that plan you made with your spirits to take down Dark Natsu. You also have great leadership skills since you took charge once you had a plan, and told me which armor and sword to use which was the perfect combination against him, and you made last second changes and decides when you needed to, your team is truly lucky to have you." Erza said. Lucy was shock and surprise at what she said "Erza right Lucy." Gray said and everyone was agreeing with them. "Thank you everyone." Lucy said with smiling with watery eyes. "Well it's late lets all get some sleep." Mira said and everyone went to their make shift bed beside Lucy, Erza, Gray, and sleeping Natsu since they already were in the infirmary beds. Happy slept on Lucy chest and Carla slept with Wendy. Before everyone fell asleep one thought came into everyone minds 'I hope the spell worked and we have our Natsu back.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day Lucy woke up to find something big sleeping next to her, she turned to see what it was and found Natsu sleeping next to her. 'Even when it's not my apartment bed he still sleeps with me, what a pain. Wait Natsu is next to me and not in his bed so that can only mean.' Lucy thought. "Natsu get your lazy butt out of my bed right now before I kick it out!" Lucy shouted waking everyone up. Natsu looked at her with sleepy eyes "Luce you don't have to shout in my ear." Lucy smiled brightly 'He called me Luce so that can only mean that the old Natsu is back!'

"Natsu your back to your old self!" Lucy said making everyone else smile. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked confused. "Um Natsu don't you remember the past few months?" Lisanna asked. Natsu then starting thinking trying to remember then the memories started coming back making his eyes go wide, he turned to Lucy looking guilty "I'm so sorry Luce!" Natsu said hugging Lucy, "Can you ever forgive me?" Natsu asked. "Natsu I forgive you, it wasn't your fault." Lucy said back making Natsu give a goofy grin.

"Well let's all get out of here and eat breakfast!" Mira said and everyone agreed and went into the main guild hall, Mira and Lisanna went back into the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone. They both came back bringing a feast for everyone and the battle began over food, but everyone just smiled as they ate/fought. "So Natsu how are you feeling?" Wendy asked. "Great!" Natsu said with a grin. "So Lucy are we doing any training today?" Romeo asked. "Not today, we are going to celebrate getting our Natsu back!" Lucy said and everyone cheered.

After eating everyone was curious on where everyone else in the guild was and looked at the time and notice it was only six in the morning. "How were we up so early and we never notice what time it was?" Levy asked. "No idea, but might as well take advance of it and get things ready for a party!" Lucy said, and everyone nodded in agreement. After talking for a few minutes Erza went to get a lot of cake, Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, and Natsu went to get food, Happy went to go get fish, and Mira, Gray, Wendy, Romeo, and Carla got things ready at the guild.

After an hour everyone returned, Master has arrived and was ready to get the party started. Mira and Lisanna started cooking everthing they could, and everyone else was at a table waiting for everyone else to arrive at the guild. Natsu was sitting next to Lucy and had his head resting on her shoulder, "Natsu are you ok?" Lucy asked. "Yea just a little tired." Natsu answered. "Well you did have a hell of a day yesterday." Levy said. "Yes, so Natsu I forbid you from doing mission for a few days." Erza commanded. Natsu just pouted and said "Fine." Natsu then wrap his arms around Lucy "Um Natsu why are you holding me tightly?" Lucy asked with a blush. "I don't know, I just feel like I need to be close to you." Natsu answered making Lucy blush more. "They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy said. "I think since Lucy had to touch Natsu soul to pull the darkness out, Natsu fells more attach to Lucy now." Levy said smirking making Erza and Gray smirk as well.

Both Lucy and Natsu just blushed and turned away from everyone trying to hide it, but luck wasn't on their side because Mira and Lisanna saw and heard everything. Lisanna giggled and Mira eyes turned into hearts picturing pink hair, brown eyes baby girls. After another hour people started coming in, but they were going to wait longer till everyone got here before they start the party.

Once it was about noon everyone from the table got up and went to the stage. "Hey Everyone!" Lucy shouted into the mic. Everyone in the guild turned to them and were quiet waiting for the news. "We have great news! The spell worked and we have our Natsu back, so we are going to party to celebrate this!" Lucy said and everyone cheered and the party started. Natsu was surrounded quickly and everyone was saying "Great to have you back to yourself!", Natsu quickly slip away and went over to Lucy who was already back at her table with everyone else.

Natsu sat down next to Lucy again and everyone started talking about Natsu and Lucy getting together. Natsu didn't care about what they said, and Lucy just lit it slide since she doesn't know how she feels about Natsu yet. Can you blame her? After two hours over half the guild was flat out drunk, but the party was still going on strong. Erza was on her tenth cake, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, and Levy were talking, Gajeel was with Lily and he glance at Levy every now and then, Mira and Lisanna were busy serving people, and Happy was trying to give Carla fish. Master was sitting on the rails on the second floor watching everyone with a smile.

Once it was dark people were slowly leaving, well that ones that weren't pass out. Lucy was walking home and Natsu and Happy were with her since she letting them spent the night. Lucy and Happy were at the door when they heard the rune barrier activate. Lucy created a rune barrier around her apartment to keep people out the only ones that could enter freely was the Landlady, her spirits, and Fairy Tail members. Lucy ran outside to find Natsu on the ground rubbing his head, then she remember that she added that Natsu could not enter without permission when he started treating her badly.

"Sorry Natsu I forgot about that." Lucy said. "It's alright, I can understand why you did that." Natsu said. Lucy smiled "Well you are free to enter, I'll change the runes in a minute." Lucy said and Natsu enter through the window, Lucy let it slide. Lucy enter through the door and went to work on changing the runes and removed that Natsu part. "Natsu I change the runes you can come whenever you want, just please don't make a mess." Lucy said walking to her room and saw Natsu lying on the bed with Happy. Lucy just grab some clothes and went to take a quick shower, when she walk back into her room she saw Natsu was already asleep. Lucy just sigh and lied down next to him and fell asleep.

The next morning Lucy woke up to find Natsu holding her against his chest, Lucy just rolled her eyes and move Natsu arms and got out of bed and Natsu made a whinny noise from the lose of Lucy. Lucy went into the kitchen and found Happy already there eating a fish, "Morning Happy!" Lucy said. "Morning Lushy!" Happy said. Lucy then right to work making chocolate chip pancakes, she made three for herself, one for Happy since he loves them, and three for Natsu. Lucy sat down and put a bottle of hot sauce next to Natsu's pancakes and started eating hers. No more then three seconds did Natsu walking into the room smelling food and sat down at the table. "What this Lucy?" Natsu asked since he never had Lucy's chocolate chip pancakes before. "Chocolate chip pancakes and I put a bottle of hot sauce for you as well." Lucy replied.

Natsu didn't wait a second and wolf down his food, once he was done he patted his stomach saying it was good. Lucy finished her and quickly got ready to go and the three of them left for the guild. The three of them quickly got to the guild and entered, Mira watch with a smile as they walk over to her, only Lucy arrived since Natsu got pulled into a fight and Happy went to get a fish for when Carla came. "So Lucy, did anything happen last night?" Mira asked while handing Lucy her milkshake. "Nothing happen Mira." Lucy answered. "Nothing happen yet." Mira said. "Nothing is going to happen, well not at least for awhile. I want to wait to make sure this isn't a side affect from the spell." Lucy said. "But you do like him tho right?" Mira asked. Lucy blushed and said "Yes." quietly and Mira eyes turned into hearts. Both were unaware that Natsu heard them and he was grinning knowing Lucy likes him like he likes her.

**Sorry for the short chapter and that not much happened in it, but I promise the next one with be much better. I just wanted to make a quick chapter about Natsu being back to his normal self and what the most likely pairing will be. It may change, but so far I planned it being a NaLu.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Serveral days later Lucy and her team were at the guild sitting at the table taking a break from training. Wendy and Romeo skills with their swords have increase greatly, they could even land a few hits on Lucy. All three of them learn a lot of new spells and increase their team work, Carla healing magic has also improve a lot too.

It was quiet in the guild since Team Natsu were on a mission right now. Natsu really didn't want to go because he wanted to stay with Lucy, but Happy convince him that if he went that when he came back he could tell Lucy all about that.

"So do you guys want go on a mission?" Lucy asked. "Sure, it would be good to see how much we improved so far." Romeo answered excited. "Well lets go see what they have." Lucy said and walked over to the mission board. Lucy looked over the request and one of them caught her eye, she grab the request and walk back over to the others. She put the request on the table and they all looked it over, _Need wizards to defeat a group of bandits. Reward 300,000 jewels and a silver gate key._ "Cool that 100,000 jewels for the each of us and you get a new friend Lucy!" Romeo said, Lucy explain to them all about spirits are her friends and after meeting them Romeo, Wendy, and Carla consider them their friends as well.

Lucy went over to Mira "Hey Mira, can we going on this mission?" Lucy said. Mira looked it over "Sure." Mira said stamping the request. Lucy walk back over to her team "We are good to go, lets go pack and meet in one hour at the train station." Lucy said, and both of them nodded and quickly left to get ready. Lucy just laugh at them and went to her place to grab her things, she arrived at her place and decided to take a quick shower. When she got out she got dress and decided to work on her novel a bit since she has a bag pack ready to go. After finishing a few chapter she looked at the time and she had about ten minutes left. She grab her keys, whips, swords, and her bag, and head out to the train stations.

On the way to the stations she notice Romeo walking as well and went over to join him. "Hey Romeo." Lucy said. Romeo turned his head and smiled. "Hey Lucy, I see we both are running a bit late." Romeo said. Lucy smirked "Well I'm not going to be late!" and she started running, Romeo smiled and accepted the challenge and started running trying to catch up to Lucy. After a minute the arrived at the station and Lucy won the race. "Ha, I win Romeo!" Lucy said making Romeo pout and said "Only because you had a head start." Lucy just laugh and notice Wendy and Carla walking over to them with the tickets in hand.

"I was getting worried you two weren't going to make it on time." Wendy said. "Yea I got caught up in writing and I had no idea what Romeo was doing, but we meet up and decided to race." Lucy said grinning. "My dad was having one of his overprotective moments thinking it was too dangerous, so it took me time to convince him. But really I'm 14 and can take care of myself, plus I have you two with me to help." Romeo explained. Lucy just laugh and Wendy giggled "Well at least your not like Natsu who doesn't think he needs help no matter what." Lucy said. "Well Lucy you did teach us that asking for help isn't a bad thing." Wendy added.

The four of them board the train and got seated, Lucy sat next to the window with Romeo next to her, and Wendy sat across from them with Carla. The four of them talk from about an hour before arriving at their stop and they walk over to the clients house.

Once at the clients house they knock on the door and a man opened it. "Hello we are the Fairy Tail wizards, my name is Lucy and these three are Romeo, Wendy, and the exceed is Carla." Lucy said introducing everyone. "Thank you for taking the mission, please come in." the client said. The four entered and took a sit in the living room. "So can you tell us about these bandits and where they are?" Lucy asked. "Yes, we are unsure of their numbers and if they have any wizards, but if you follow the path into the mountains you will find there camp." The client answered. "Well we will take care of them, I take it you have a cell ready for them." Lucy said. "Yes." The client answered and Team Lucky Star got up and left.

The team was walking done the path the client told them about was keeping a eye out for the bandits. Lucy told them to stop, then walk into the bushes with the others following. After another minute of walking in the bushes they could see the camp, it was a two story house with a shack in the back and three big tents around the house. "So what's the plan?" Romeo asked. "You three will take any that are outside, while I go inside the building and try to find the leader and take out anyone I run into." Lucy said. The three of them nodded and started moving.

All four of them walk right into the middle of camp and in seconds all the bandits from inside the tents surrounded them. "Well you guys have fun!" Lucy shouted and charge into the building jumping over and on top of the bandits.

Outside Romeo and Wendy were defeating the bandits easily since none of them were wizards, and Carla was tieing the defeated bandits hands up with rope. With about twenty bandits left "Let me handle these Wendy." Romeo said. "Sure go ahead." Wendy said and jump back out of the way. "Sweet I can try out some of my new spells!" Romeo said excited. "Fire Ring" and a ring of fire surrounded him and the remaining bandits trapping them, what the bandits didn't know was that ring of fire increases the power of his Fire Magic and works with his other spells. "Flaming Rain" and the some of the fire from the ring shot up into the sky and then rain down as balls of fire hitting all the bandits and knocking them out.

Inside Lucy run through the hall quickly defeating all the bandits that got in her way, until she stood in front two big doors. 'Really they might as well put a sign up' Lucy thought. Lucy then kick the doors and charge in, and saw a man standing there waiting with a smirk. "So you finally came." the leader said. "Yea so lets get this over with." Lucy said. "Sure." he said and pulled out a card "Summoning Card: Flaming Tiger" and a tiger made out of fire appeared. "So you use Card Magic." Lucy said and then charge at the tiger and cutting it in half with her swords. "Summoning Card: Water Snake, Earth Wolf" and the two creatures appeared and charged at Lucy, she grab one of her keys "Open, Gate of the Lion: Leo" and with a flash of light Loke appeared. "Hello my Princess." Loke said. "Hey Loke, take care of those creatures while I take of him." Loke nodded and both went to work, and after two minutes the fight was over, it turns out the leader is really weak without the creature he summons so it didn't take long for Lucy to defeat him.

Lucy walked outside pulling rope with all the inside bandits connected to it and join the others who were done as well. "Looks like we're done, also I have a present for Cana now!" Lucy said holding a stack of about ten cards. "Do you need me to heal you Lucy?" Carla asked. "No, he didn't even land a hit on me." Lucy answered and Carla just nodded and went back over to Wendy.

Lucy summoned some of her spirits to help drag the bandits back to town and put them into the holding cells until the Rune Knights come and pick them up. Each of them got payed and Lucy got the key, the client told her it was for the spirit of the Hunting Dogs. Lucy and the others then left, but before getting on the train Lucy wanted to make a contract with her new friend so they went into a clearing just outside of town.

"I call upon thy in the world of the spirits, I call upon you to pass through the gate. Open Gate of the Hunting Dogs, Canes Venatici" Lucy said and with a bright light two dogs appeared in front of Lucy both of them look happy. Wendy and Romeo ran up to them and the three of them petted them making the two dogs bark happily. "Ok now for the contract." Lucy said. Lucy went through each day and the only day that they couldn't be summon were Saturdays unless it was an emergency, which some how they were able to tell Lucy.

After that they all boarded a train and head back to the guild. When they enter the guild Lucy looked for Cana really fast and of course found her sitting on a table drinking a barrel of wine. "Hey Cana I got a present for you!" Lucy shouted making Cana lower her barrel and got half the guild watching. "So what did you get me!" Cana asked excited and curious. "We got these from the job we just did, I don't think the wizard that used them are going to be able to use them anytime this decade." Lucy said handing the stack of cards to Cana who smiled brightly. "Sweet thanks these are Summon Cards!" Cana said staring at the cards. "Yep have fun with them!" Lucy said walking over to the table where her team was at.

Mira walk over to them and handed Lucy a note telling her it was from the Master and walk away. Lucy looked at the note and it read _Lucy I would like to tell you that you are going to be apart of the S-Class exams happening next month. I believe you can be the next S-Class so train hard and you can do it. _Lucy smiled. "What did the note say?" Wendy asked. Lucy handed them the note and after they read it all of them smiled, even Carla. "Well tomorrow we are going to train even harder to get ready, I have a feeling you two will be able to help me during the exams." Lucy said and the others nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

A month has gone by and Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, and Carla have been training hard everyday. Lucy is still the strongest out of all of them, but Wendy and Romeo can hold their own against her for hours. All of their magic has improved as well and is much stronger, plus all of Lucy spirits are stronger as well. Carla Healing Magic can heal almost anything now, but it still takes time. Also the three of them are great with runes, Wendy is the fastest with making the basic runes, while Lucy and Romeo are good at the complicated ones and are the most creative with the rules.

Everyone was in the guild right now getting ready to hear if they will be chosen for the S-Class exams. Right now everyone was around the stage and excited, Mira then walk onto the stage "Can I get everyone attention?" Mira asked and everyone quiet down. Master then walked onto the stage, "Listen up brats I'm going to announce who is going to be in the S-Class exams. So we have Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Freed Justine, and Lucy Heartfilia. Each of you may chose two partners that are not already going, they must not already S-Class, and must be member of Fairy Tail."

Everyone quickly found their partners, Natsu is partner up with Happy and Lisanna, Gray is partner up with Loke and Juvia, Gajeel is partner up with Patherlily and Levy, Freed is partner with Bickslow and Evergreen, and Lucy of course is partner with Romeo and Wendy.

"Alright we meet tomorrow at the train station at ten in the morning be on time or be left behind." Master said then got off the stage, everyone then started to party to set off for the Exams. While everyone was partying Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Carla, and Lily were sitting at the table talking about the exams. Natsu the walk over to see Lucy, "Hey Luce good luck on the Exams you may need it." Natsu said sitting down next to Lucy. "Thanks, you too Natsu." Lucy said. "I am a little sad that we couldn't be partners for the S-Class Exams because we could easily win." Natsu said. "Well I'm going to win with my team backing me up." Lucy said smirking.

Mira was watching them with hearts in her eyes wishing that they would admit their feeling for each other already. Yes Mira knows that they have feeling for each other, Lucy just worried that he won't return them since she thought all the feels he had for her was just a side affect that ended, while Natsu didn't want to risk losing Lucy at all. Mira been trying with the help of Lisanna who fully supports them, at first Mira thought her sister was in love with Natsu but has a feeling she has a crush on someone else. Mira was brought out of her day dream when someone order a drink, when went back to work, but kept an eye on those two.

The next day everyone meet up at the train station and before they knew it they were already on the boat heading to Tenrou Island. Lucy and her team came up with a plan the other night making a guess off the rules of last time. Master then came up on deck "Listen up everyone, once anyone on your team can see the island you may begin. The first trial will be a maze that you will have to go through and face challenges, you may run into puzzles or other teams or S-Class Wizards. This is also a race so you have to sun set to reach the end with the winner getting a bonus for tomorrows trail. Me, Laxus, and Carla will be waiting for you at the finish line, if any of you are injury to the point where you cannot continue Laxus will get you out and Carla will heal you, also once you reach the finish line Carla will heal all you injuries as well." Master explained.

Lucy, Romeo, and Wendy smirk thinking that most of their plan was going to work right off the bat. Wendy went to use her dragon sense to try to stop the island before everyone else, while Lucy and Romeo went to work secretly on their part. After five minutes Wendy gave the signal that she can see the island. "Wendy can see the island so Lucy's team can start." Master shouted. Before anyone else can look Wendy created mist around the boat so Natsu couldn't see, the all three of them jumped off the boat and into the water. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius" Aquarius quickly appeared knowing it was the S-Class Exams. "Aquarius make a huge wave to wash us to shore and push the boat back." Lucy said. "No problem." Aquarius said and created a wave, in second they were on the shore.

The three of them quickly went to the entrance of the maze and Romeo use his magic to dry them off. They started working on the next part of the plan, Wendy created the barrier while Lucy and Romeo started working on the rules, they weren't going to be unfair to them so all they had to do was do something or say something and they could go through. While thinking for ideas "I got one for Natsu and Gray!" Romeo said and quickly wrote it. Lucy and Wendy laugh, "They are never going to finish if they have to say that." Lucy said. Wendy then wrote something down that make Lucy and Romeo froze "I think we are rubbing off of Wendy a little to much Romeo." Lucy said, all Romeo could do was nodded thinking of poor Happy. After they finished and all smirking they went into the maze, bu not without Lucy having Virgo make sure famous pitfalls that some were easy to see while the others were well hidden.

After walking for a minute Lucy grab her keys "Open, Gate of the Hunting Dogs: Canes Venatici" and the two hunting dogs appeared. "You two know what Carla smells like right?" Lucy asked and both nodded. "Open, Gate of the Twins: Gemini" and Gemini appeared, they transform into Lucy really fast and understood what they needed to do. They then transform into Erza, the dogs smelled the Gemi-Erza until they barked, then Gemini transform into Mira, again they did the same thing, next was Laxus, Master, they even had Gildarts. Once done the dogs went to work trying to find scent of Carla, Laxus, and Master, they also look for Erza, Mira, and Gildarts knowing to avoid those. Once they bark Gemini went back and Lucy turned to her team "Wendy I want you to use your nose as well to help us avoid the others, Romeo I want you to make rune traps on the way, also make them do embarrassing things, and have them alert us when they been activate." Both nodded and they all followed the dogs.

Back on the boat everyone could see the island now and when Natsu jumped he hit a rune barrier. "What!" Natsu shouted. Everyone looked and saw that Freed was still their also trap and everyone smirk a bit that Freed got trap by his own trick. Freed went to rewrite the runes, but when he could close to them he feel asleep. "Why did he just fall asleep?" Lily asked. "Because it's one of the rules of the barrier. Lucy is very clever!" Levy said pointing to the runes. It reads _Everyone in the S-Class Exams cannot leave the barrier for ten minutes, those who plan on rewriting the runes will fall asleep until the tens minutes are up._ "Damn Bunny Girl isn't holding back on this." Gajeel said slightly impress. Everyone just waited until the tens minutes are up, when Freed woke up everyone knew they could now leave and soon they were on the island.

Gray ran fast once he got to shore and hit another rune barrier. "Really Lucy!" Gray shouted annoyed but also he proud of her. No one was going to try to rewrite this one. They all looked up at the rules and almost everyone face went pale and into shock.

_Rules are no one can pass until they do what they are told to do also those who try to rewrite will get blown away,_

_Natsu must say out loud that Gray is better then him in every way,_

_Lisanna must tell everyone who her secret crush is out loud,_

_Happy must say that he doesn't love Carla like he means it,_

_Gray must say out loud that Natsu is better then him in every way,_

_Juvia must say that she hate Gray's gut and never loved him,_

_Loke must admit his true feeling for Aries, she is listening,_

_Gajeel must admit his feeling for Levy and must kiss her on the lips,_

_Levy must admit her feeling for Gajeel and accept the kiss, _

_Patherlily must swear the he will not drink kiwi juice for a week after the exams,_

_Freed must insult Laxus out loud five times,_

_Evergreen must tell everyone who she is in love with,_

_Bickslow must say that his dolls are creepy and stupid,_

_P.S. We know the truth about your crushes from Gemini, so no lying_

"They are the devils!" everyone said at the same time.

**Decide to post a small chapter of the beginning of the S-Class Exams, I hope you like the special rules that Lucy and her team made for everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Master, Laxus, and Carla were watching everyone through a video lacrima, they were all impressed by Lucy and her team. "So how long do you think it will take for them to get through that barrier?" Laxus asked. "With those rules who knows." Master said. "All I know is that you might as well take Natsu and Gray out, they are never going to say that." Carla said. Both nodded knowing them, "It's a good thing we are recording this. Mira would kill us if Lisanna said who her crush is and we didn't record it." Laxus said making Master shiver. "I think Lucy would too since she set up Levy and Gajeel." Carla added.

Back with the others at the barrier, so far the only one that made it through was Patherlily knowing he had no choice. "Gajeel, Levy, just admit to what everyone already knows and kiss, we are already far behind Lucy and her team and we need to catch up." Lily said. Gajeel and Levy looked at each other, "Fine, Shrimp I kinda like you." Gajeel said looking away, while Levy blushed "We-well I, um like you too." Levy said and both of them kiss really fast and then went through the barrier blushing. Before the went to far Levy had them stop seeing the pitfall and told them Lucy most likely had some hidden well, then Lily grab Levy and carried her, while Gajeel made iron spikes on his feet and walk on the wall.

The next one after an hour was Evergreen after admiting she was in love with Elfman and they were dating. Bickslow said his dolls were creepy and stupid, but Freed couldn't insult Laxus. Next was Loke who said he was in love with Aries, Happy said he never loved Carla like he meant it but was crying. Lisanna then admitted she has a small crush on Laxus, Juvia who was crying said she hated Gray and never loved him. So all that was left was Natsu, Gray, and Freed that was stuck outside. Freed unhappily said five small insults about Laxus, while Natsu and Gray swallowed their pride and said that the other was better then them in every way. Once everyone got through they all thought 'WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE', but once they all took a few steps they all fell into a pitfall. "THAT'S IT LUCY AND HER TEAM ARE GOING TO DIE!" Everyone shouted.

With Lucy and her team they were all smiling knowing that they all made it through the barrier and most of them most likely fell into the pitfall. Then they all stopped seeing the challenge in front of them, it was a huge canyon that they wouldn't be able to jump over. Lucy quickly thought of a plan. "Wendy do you think you could use your Wind Magic to levitate use across?" Lucy asked. "I think I can." Wendy said. "We believe in you Wendy so please try." Lucy said. Wendy nodded and focus her magic around them all and slowly raised them and moved them across. It took a minute but they all made it across, Lucy spirits went back and Lucy summon them again to get them across. Once they got going again they were alerted that one of Romeo barriers were activated, and it was Gajeel and his team. 'So they are following us.' they all thought, but they continue to move.

With the others Gray and his team had bad luck and ran into Erza, while Freed and his team ran into Mira. Gray and his team got away from Erza, but they got bang up pretty good, while Freed trap Mira in a barrier for minute long enough to get away from her. Natsu was doing what Gajeel was doing and following Lucy scent, but were lucky that they were taking care of the barriers. Gajeel and his team got to the canyon and Lily just carried them across one at a time.

Lucy and her team were almost at the finish line after having to go through a room full of elemental creatures. When they could see the finish line they froze, standing between them and the finish line was Gildarts. "What the plan Lucy?" Wendy asked worried. "I don't know I never planned to run into Gildarts, all I know we can't beat him. So we need to distract him until we can cross the finish line." Lucy answered. They all stood there thinking of a good plan, then Lucy spoke "I think we are going to have to fight him right off the bat and slowly get him away from the finish line and I can summon Scorpio and with Wendy they can make a good sandstorm to cover us until we cross the finish line."

With no other plan all three of them drew their swords, Lucy charge in first with Wendy and Romeo right behind her. Gildarts just watch them charge at him, right before Lucy could hit him he moved slightly to dodge then move slightly again to dodge Wendy. "You're going to have to do better then that if you wish to get by." Gildarts said. Lucy charge in at Gildarts again but Wendy and Romeo stayed back, Lucy slash at him over and over again, but it only gave him small cuts and nothing else. Gildarts focus on dodge Lucy but was caught off guard when she smirk and jump high into the air and a huge blast of Fire and Wind shot at him from where she was before she jump. He quickly use his magic and took it apart, he quickly knew that Romeo and Wendy did a Unison Raid and Lucy was a distraction.

Before Gildarts could do anything else he was surrounded by balls of silver light, "Explosion" he heard Lucy shout and had no choice but to jump back to dodge the attack. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio" Lucy said and Scorpio appeared "Sand Buster". "Now Wendy!" Lucy shouted while the sand was still everywhere "Wind Storm" and the wind moved around wildly picking up the sand and blinding Gildarts. They took their chance and quickly ran to the finish line and cross in, the second they did they fell to their knees, all of them were tired.

"Well done you three." Master said. "Thanks, and you better have been recording them at the barrier at the entrance of the maze." Lucy said/threaten. "Yes we have been recording so don't worry." Master said. Lucy sigh and Carla came over and started healing them. "So how are the others doing?" Wendy asked. "Gajeel and Natsu are following your scent through the maze, Gajeel is at the second trap, while Natsu just cross the canyon, Gray is almost at the first puzzle at a different part of the maze after avoiding Erza, and Freed uses his runes to scan the maze so he just finish his first puzzle." Laxus explained.

After watching for a few minutes the three of them decided to get some sleep, but knowing that the others would try something they put up a barrier. Gajeel and his team were the next to finish and were lucky that Gildarts moved to another area, follow by Natsu and his team. Next was Freed and his team, and Gray made it an hour before sunset. All of them tried to get payback on Lucy and her team, but the barrier stop them all and Master told them all to leave them alone and get some rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not posting any updates in weeks, been really busy, but here is the next chapter.**

Chapter Nine

The next day everyone woke up and were eating breakfast, and most of the teams were sending death glares to Lucy and her team, but they didn't notice since they were talking with Mira and Erza. Lucy told Mira about the recording of them at the barrier and the rules and she wishes she could get the recording right now. But she has to wait until the exams are over since to get it. After talking for another ten minutes Master called them all over to talk to them.

"Listen up everyone, today you are going to have to collect four items that are around the whole island. These items are symbols of the four elements that you must get, there will be different challenges you will have to face to obtain each one, you may even steal from other teams. There are only four of each, so that means one team will not be able to pass this phase of the exam. Also the first team to obtain all four items and return to camp will get an bonus for tomorrow. Now for the bonus for Lucy and her team is an one hour head start." Master explained.

Lucy and her team got up and master signal them to start. All three of them started running to make sure they get some distance so they can talk without the dragon slayers listening to them. After a few minutes of running they stop, "I think I know where the water one is. The last time I was here and we had to look for the First Master grave, me and Cana found a huge lake. That is the most likely place for it." Lucy explained. "That makes sense. What about the others ones, any ideas on where they are or how to find them?" Romeo asked. "Not really, my guess is the air one that it is in a high place, the fire one is in a hot face, and the earth one I have no idea." Lucy said. "Well lets think about it while we go to the lake." Wendy said, the others nodded and the three of them started walking.

After about ten minutes they found the huge lake. They were lucky that Lucy remembers the island layout well. When they looked at the lake they notice that there seems to be underwater currents moving at high speeds. Lucy grab one of her keys "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius" and Aquarius appeared. "So what's the plan?" Aquarius asked. "Well first can you go underwater and see if you can find an item that a symbol of water?" Lucy asked. Aquarius nodded and went underwater and after a minute she came back up. "Yea they're four of them, for a normal person it would be hard to get to, but for me it will be easy." Aquarius said. "Hey Lucy, I have an item that will show down the others a bit." Romeo said. They all turned to Romeo waiting for his plan "After Aquarius gets the item for us, she can stay here and guard the other ones and have fun keeping them away." Romeo explained. "Lucy whatever you are doing to these kids keep doing it, because that plan sounds evil and like a lot of fun for me." Aquarius said. Lucy just laugh at that "Yea, also Aquarius after the exams are over we need to watch the video of the others at the barrier." Lucy said with a grin. "I bring some popcorn for us." Aquarius said laughing. After a minute she calm down and went to get the item, she came back and gave it to them and went back to mess with the others when they show up.

After getting the water item they went exploring to find the other items, they knew they had about twenty minutes before the others start as well. They all knew that Natsu and Gajeel were going to follow their scent since they most likely knew that Lucy had an idea where one of them were. "Hey I think I might know where the air one is." Wendy said bring the others out of deep thought. "Where?" Romeo asked. "Well I remember from last time I was here when I went exploring there was a huge cliff that over looked the ocean. It was also the tallest cliff I seen on the island." Wendy explained. "Sounds like our best bet, we don't have long until the others start and getting two items before they start is going to be a major advantage." Lucy said. "Yea, but we need to be on guard as well, since they could come steal the ones we got." Romeo added. The other two nodded and Wendy took the lead slowly remembering the way to the cliff.

It took them about fifteenth minutes to get their but they could see the air symbols in the air pass the cliff. When they got to the edge a huge blast of wind hit them almost pushing them back. "Something tells me the closer we get the more powerful the wind gets." Lucy said with the other agreeing. "Lucy I have a plan, but it is a bit dangerous." Wendy said. "That find Wendy, if I become an S-Class wizard, we will be going on mission that require us to make plans that can be dangerous to us sometimes." Lucy explained. "What do you mean by 'if' Lucy? You are going to be the S-Class wizard." Romeo said with confidences. "Yea that right Lucy." Wendy said grinning. "Now my plan is for one of you two to be in the center of my roar to get to item. My roar will push you toward it and should protect you from the outside wind. But that where it gets dangerous, I can get you there, but don't know how to get you back safely." Wendy explained.

Lucy looked around and notice a tree not far from them and a idea came. "Wendy if you can get me there, I can use my whip to grab the tree over there and pull myself back. You can also use your Wind Magic to help me the best you can. Also Romeo while we are doing that I want you to make a trap for the others to slow them down even more." Lucy explained. Romeo smirked evilly as ideas came to him, Lucy also gave an evil smirk since she knew that Romeo was planning on doing and liked the idea. "Lucy stop reading my mind it's not nice." Romeo said noticing Lucy smirk. "I not reading your mind, I just know what you are thinking of since we both are the same when it comes with evil plans. Also I approve of all the ones you thought of." Lucy said to Romeo smirking.

While Romeo got to work on his part Wendy and Lucy got ready. Lucy stood in front of Wendy as she gather her magic getting ready for her roar. "I'm ready Lucy." Wendy said. "Lets do this." Lucy said. "Roar of the Sky Dragon" Once the roar launched, Lucy jumped and got into the center of it. So far Wendy's' plan was working, Lucy was getting pushed to the symbols and was protected from the wind. Lucy now was able to grab the item they needed and once she did that Wendy stopped her roar. The second that happen Lucy grab her whip and send it flying to the tree and wrap around it, Lucy then pulled sending her toward the tree. Wendy was using her magic to help redirect the wind behind Lucy to push her faster. After a few seconds Lucy landed on the ground smiling, "That was fun!" Lucy said. "I'm done as well so lets get the other two items." Romeo said, Lucy and Wendy nodded and all of them ran off knowing the others have started now so they need to be careful now.

Back at the camp Master just send the other teams off and been watching Lucy and her team at work and have been impress that they obtain two of the four symbols in an hour. "Lucy and her team are doing good, they may be able to finish first." Master said to the others at the camp. "Of course, Lucy is a master at planning ahead, analyzing things, and she has two well trained friends by her side." Erza said proudly. Lucy was like Erza little sister and has always kept an eye on her to make sure she is safe, of course really doesn't need protection it really just to keep Erza at ease, she wouldn't know what she will do if she lost Lucy. Lucy was one of the few that doesn't fear her and she can easily open up to, plus Lucy can bake one of the best strawberry cakes ever.

Right now Natsu and his team and Gajeel and his team are following Lucy scent, Gray and his team are walking around randomly trying to find one, and Freed and his team are looking for Lucy and her team to steal the symbols she has and to get revenge.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Natsu and his team as well as Gajeel and his team were at the lake have a huge argument, well mainly Natsu and Gajeel were the other really didn't care. "Why are you following Luce's scent Iron Freak?" Natsu shouted. "You also follow her scent Flame Brain, I only followed it because Levy said Lucy most likely already got some of the symbols." Gajeel shouted back. They went at it for a bit before the others got tired of it. "BOTH OF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" Levy shouted with a threaten arua. Both of the stop to scared to do anything, "Lets make a truce to get this symbol and move on because if we don't get going we are going to lose." Levy said. 'Why couldn't I be on Lucy's team?' she thought to herself.

Both Gajeel and Natsu were forced into the truce since they didn't want to know what Levy was like angry. "Alright, Lisanna can you transform into something and go underwater and get a symbol for both groups?" Levy asked. "Sure thing Levy." Lisanna said and transform into a aquatic animal and went underwater. After about ten second Lisanna was shot out of the lake and into the air, Happy took off and caught her. "What happen Lisanna?" Natsu asked when they came back. "Lucy left Aquarius here to mess with us." Lisanna answered. All of them sweatdrop thinking how they could they forget Lucy and her team already been here and would leave a trap for them.

After talking for about ten minutes they decided to all go underwater and overpower Aquarius to get the water symbol, also leaving Happy and Lily above to catch them if they get shot out of the water. All of them dived into the lake and saw Aquarius in the middle of the lake with three items behind her. "So you think numbers are going to get you pass me. You forget that here I'm in full control of everything." Aquarius said smirking. Natsu and Gajeel combined their roar, but Aquarius is fast in the water and dodged it easily and created a whirlpool that spin both of them making their motion sickness kick in. Aquarius just laugh at their faces, while they thought she was distracted Lisanna swam to get the items, but was hit with a powerful current sending her back.

Aquarius then send a vortex of water at Levy shooting her out of the water, then cause a high speed current to push Lisanna against rocks around them. "Really that's all you guys got, I haven't gotten serious yet." Aquarius said. Above the water Happy caught Levy "Alright sorry guys but I have no choice 'Solid Script: Lightning'" Levy said, and the water lit up and then stopped. Levy went back into the lake and saw Aquarius smirking with a water bubble around her, undamaged from the lightning unlike everyone else. "How?" Levy asked. "I have fought against all types of wizards so I know how to defend against them like lightning. I create a water bubble around me and then force the water out except for a little that I control that doesn't touch the bubble so the lightning doesn't touch me." Aquarius explained to Levy.

Lisanna was the first to recover from the lightning attack, while Natsu and Gajeel were still recovering from the lightning and motion sickness. Aquarius deciding to make the next move created an underwater tornado around Levy and Lisanna trapping them, then fired water shots hitting from from all sides. Aquarius then send all four of them out of the lake so they could recover and come back so she can have more fun with them later.

After about ten minutes Aquarius thought of an idea to entertain herself for awhile and grab one of the symbols and went to the surface. Everyone on the ground around the lake notice her and got into battle stance. "Don't worry I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help one of you. I will give this water symbol to the dragon slayer that is weaker then the other out of pity. Now which one will it be?" Aquarius asked smirking. Levy and Lisanna knew what her plan was and it was full proof since Natsu and Gajeel would never admit they were weaker.

"Well go ahead and give it to Iron Face here, I can just take it from his once he has it." Natsu said looking at Gajeel. "Yea right, give to Flame Brain here since he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag." Both of them started throwing insults at each other until Aquarius spoke again "Why not prove who is weaker by fighting each other, also as a bonus to the loser I will give you the knowledge to another symbol." Natsu and Gajeel started fighting each other right after she spoke, both knew it would be best if they lose but their pride as dragon slayers wouldn't let them.

Gray and his team were walking around hoping to run into one of the symbols. Juvia told them she knew where the water one was because of her magic, but also knew that Aquarius was there so they were saving that one for later. "Loke could you use your bond to Lucy to find out where she has been?" Gray asked getting tired of not finding anything. "I could, but I promise Lucy not to." Loke answered. Gray just sigh knowing that Loke would never break his promise to Lucy.

After walking for a few more minutes they notice that it was getting hotter and hotter the more they walked in the direction they were going. After walking for another minute they hit a clearing that was covered in fire. Gray looked around and saw Lucy and her team not far from them, but they already notice them and were walking over so they could do a surprise attack on them.

"How are you guys doing?" Lucy asked curiously. "This is the first one so far that we found so far." Gray answered. "Gray why are you talking to our enemy right now instead of attacking to gain their symbols." Juvia asked. Gray just sigh "No point in fighting right now." Gray answered. "Gray right, how about we make a deal. We work together to get this symbol for both our groups, and you guys will leave our group alone for the rest of this trial and we will tell you where the air symbol is. It's a good deal since Juvia knows where the water one is, so that is three out of the four symbols without much work." Lucy explained.

"Sounds like a good deal for us so we will take it." Gray said. Romeo and Wendy just smirk as they watch this, since they knew that it would be crazy not to take the deal and fighting wouldn't help them since they put their symbols in a bag protect with runes that makes it that only Lucy, Romeo, and Wendy can open it.

"We got here a few minutes before you guys so let me explain what we know of this so far." Lucy said the others nodded. "As you can see the whole field is on fire and it will shot out pillars of fire every now and then that goes in random directions. So the plan will be for Romeo to control has much fire as he can to make a path for us, then Juvia will us her magic next to continue the path follow by Gray. Wendy will use her magic to blow any pillars that are fired at us, and I'll grab two symbols when we get to the center. Also Loke will protect Juvia when she is focusing her magic." Lucy explained. Everyone nodded at her plan and got ready.

Romeo stood in front of everyone and began to channel his magic to the fire and slowly moved it to the sides making a path that will take them about a third of the distance. As they all walk together Wendy stopped a few pillars that tried to hit them. Once they got to the end of the path Romeo made Juvia moved to the front and created a wall of water down the middle of the flames and then split it in two and continue the path for everyone. Lucy notice the closer they got to the middle the more powerful the pillars become and more often. They got to the end of the path Juvia made and before Gray could do anything creatures appeared out of the fire and attacked them.

"Gray make the path, me and Wendy got this." Lucy said and shot magic at the creatures. Gray started with Ice Make: Floor to get rid of the fire and then use Ice Make: Wall to create two walls to stop the fire from going back. Lucy with Wendy protecting her ran to the middle and quickly grab two symbols and started running back with the others following. After they regrouped Lucy handed Gray one of the symbols and told him the location of the Wind Symbol and both groups parted ways.

Gray and his team quickly got to the where the Wind Symbol was and then a rune barrier activated trapping them. "Lucy and her team love to mess with us with these rune barriers." Loke said. "Juvia agrees, but doesn't this break the deal we made with them?" Juvia asked. Gray just sigh "No our deal was that we would leave them alone and they would give us the location of this symbol. Nothing about any traps they set so they didn't do anything wrong. Just like Lucy to use loopholes to get this go her way." Gray said. "Now what are the rules." All three of them looked at the runes

_Only Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Freed can use magic while in the barrier, but is limited to one spell of our choosing. Also no one can leave the barrier until the you obtain the symbol. _

_Gray can only use Ice Make: Lance to get the symbol. _

_Don't worry Gray all you have to do is melt that frozen brain of yours to use it and you can solve it easy. _

After reading the rules Gray was pissed at the insult and Juvia was ready to kill something, while Loke just took back and hope they didn't take it out on him.


End file.
